1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a universal drilling machine which can be used to drill several parts with minimum changes in tooling for automating manufacture of parts without complex tooling.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art when multiple head drilling machines are utilized, it is usually required to very precisely manufacture tooling for holding the parts, and thus a high tooling cost is encountered. Unless very high volume parts are made the tooling costs get exhorbitantly high.